


썸 (Some)

by asdfghjwy



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjwy/pseuds/asdfghjwy
Summary: Wooyoung is not staring at Nichkhun’s tongue or lips, of course. He doesn’t think about how pink Nichkhun’s lips are, or how they’d taste like. Nope. Probably like caramel pudding, right? Nope.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemdora/gifts).



> written for [maemdora](https://twitter.com/maemdora)'s birthday but of course I didn't get to finish and post it on time hahaha but it's here nonetheless! I'm shyshyshy but hope you and everyone will enjoy the story XD It feels good to write khunwoo again \o/

1.

Wooyoung is still busy looking around the flower shop when Junho walks down the aisle and hands him a white rose.

 

“That’s not what we’re looking for, Junho. She said _tulips_ , and I don’t think tulips look like that,” Wooyoung dismisses Junho after giving him a quick glance.

 

“No, it’s for you, you dummy!”

 

Wooyoung regards Junho carefully and sighs, hand giving sympathetic pats on Junho’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you and your feelings, but…I only like you as a friend.”

 

To that, Junho gives him the eyeroll of the century. “I don’t like you _like_ that either, man. It’s not from me. It’s from my friend.”

 

“Your friend?” Wooyoung raises his eyebrows quizzically. He takes the rose into his hand and instinctively leans closer to smell the fragrance of the flower. _Sweet._ “I didn’t see this friend you speak of, though.”

 

“Well, the guy already left,” Junho shrugs. “Can we leave, too? Maybe they don’t have tulips. Let’s go back home.”

 

“Wait, what? It’s a guy?” Wooyoung widens his eyes in genuine shock, easily ignoring what Junho just said.

 

“Yeah? Why? You don’t want flowers from guys? Here, let me take that and give it to your sister instead. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. We can always use the “we don’t know the difference, they’re all flowers” card,” Junho snickers and tries to snatch the rose from Wooyoung. Wooyoung quickly pulls it away from Junho’s reach.

 

“Who said I didn’t want it?” Wooyoung asks, trying to hold back the grin from showing. He doesn’t have much success in that. He doesn’t know what Junho’s friend’s intentions are, is not even curious of it but he’s happy to be receiving the rose from him. Never in his life had he ever received flowers from someone before (his mom doesn’t count). It’s flattering, kind of.

 

“Oh my god, you’re enjoying this much more than I thought you would,” Junho says in amusement. Wooyoung doesn’t care, even when Junho won’t stop teasing him about it on their way back home.

 

2.

Wooyoung logs in on his instagram to see Junho had tagged him in a photo last three days ago. It’s a photo of Wooyoung surrounded by flowers with a caption: _Flower Young Boy._

 

The picture gained quite a few likes because Junho has _thousands_ of followers. _When did you take this pic?!,_ Wooyoung leaves a comment, before bothering to check the comment section. He finds there’s only one comment right above his. It doesn’t say anything more than a “<3” but it makes Wooyoung curious nonetheless. Why did this guy— _Khunnie0624,_ leave a heart emoticon on a picture of him?

 

“Do I know this person?” Wooyoung wonders to himself. After contemplating for a good ten minutes and ensuring himself that people can’t check who’s been _stalking_ their instagram page, Wooyoung finally clicks the username.

 

To his disappointment though, _Khunnie0624_ is a private account. The only thing he can see is a slightly bigger version of the display picture (a picture of Mickey Mouse, pshhh) and a short bio that says _Don’t forget to smile today! = ]_

“What a weird person,” Wooyoung says another ten minutes later, referring more to himself because he can’t stop smiling after reading such a simple phrase from someone he doesn’t even know.

 

3.

“ _So, you remember my friend, Nichkhun?_ ” Junho randomly asks in the middle of their game.

 

“ _Is that a type of raccoon?_ ” Another voice—Chansung— can be heard through Wooyoung’s headphone. Wooyoung bursts out laughing at Chansung’s lame pun and question, and so does Junho.

 

“ _I said Nichkhun, Chansung. You wouldn’t call him a raccoon if you’d seen him in real life. Not that I’m saying raccoons aren’t good-looking though, forgive me Lord, I’m not trying to degrade your creations._ ”

 

“Hey back me up!” Wooyoung shouts as a hoard of zombies comes after him, fingers busy clicking the buttons to change ammo and kicking the zombies in their faces. “I’m out of ammo.”

 

“ _Ohh, is he handsome like me?_ ” Chansung sounds unfazed by the zombie attack, calmly shooting them down one by one. Junho sounds calm as well when he says “ _Chansung,_ please. _You’re not even that good-looking,_ ” with a hint of a snort at the end.

 

Wooyoung doesn’t want to care about the conversation. He prefers to concentrate on their game’s mission instead and focuses on surviving but it’s hard to ignore when his friends’ voices are right in his ears so he’s stuck listening to their bickering and laughter. “Guys, shhhh!”

 

“ _Ahh, right! So you remember him, right, Wooyoung?_ ”

 

“Who?” comes Wooyoung distracted reply. He almost screams when a mutated zombie slashes his character and brings his health down to “low”.

 

“ _Nichkhun! He’s the one who gave you that rose._ ”

 

Well, whatever resolution of staying alive there is left in Wooyoung, it all disappears just like that at the mention of the flower Wooyoung received from Junho’s friend that night. The zombies are having a feast off of his character’s body and it’s a total game over for him.

 

“I died,” Wooyoung announces even though both Junho and Chansung receive the notification from the game anyway. “Please move forward and continue my legacy.”

 

“ _Why’d you die? Is Nichkhun really good-looking?_ ”

 

“What the hell, I was talking about the game!” Chansung’s boisterous laughter fills his headphone. Wooyoung puffs his cheeks in annoyance and slumps his back against the chair.

 

“ _ANYWAY,_ ” Junho half shouts into his mic in order to get both of Wooyoung’s and Chansung’s attention on him. “ _He was asking me for your phone number a few days ago and I was like, I don’t know man, I’ll ask Wooyoung first. So, what’d you think?_ ”

 

“He did?” Wooyoung echoes, the same time Chansung whistles at Junho’s story. “Shut up, Chan.”

 

“ _Yeah, shut up, Chan. Yes Wooyoung, he did._ ”

 

“Okay, but why?” It’s not really a strange request, but it makes Wooyoung curious all the same. And why does that name sound familiar somehow?

 

“ _I don’t know. He probably just wanted to be friend. He has lots of friends._ ”

 

“The name sounds familiar though…” And then— “ _Oh!_ Is he Khunnie0624 on instagram?”

 

“ _Yeah that’s him! Are you guys following each other on instagram already?_ ”

 

“Um, no,” Wooyoung admits. He didn’t know it was the same person but even if he did, does he want to? (Definitely yes.)

 

“ _Should I give him your phone number when he asks me again next time?_ ”

 

Wooyoung so very wanted to say _yes!_ immediately but doesn’t want to face all the teasing from his friends for being so eager. He pretends to think for a bit and right before he says _okay_ , he’s distracted by a notification buzz from his phone.

 

_Khunnie0624 has requested to follow you._

 

Wooyoung tries to catch the phone that’s almost slipped from his hand and ends up falling on his butt on the floor.

 

4.

While it took two days for Wooyoung to approve Nichkhun’s follow request, it only takes Nichkhun few minutes to accept Wooyoung’s.

 

Nothing happens much after that. Wooyoung doesn’t know what he’s expecting but he’s feeling a tiny bit disappointed there’s no interaction between them at all. He can’t be the first to start a conversation because…what does he say anyway?

 

So all that’s left for Wooyoung to do is scroll down Nichkhun’s page. Nichkhun doesn’t post pictures of his face much. Instead, his feed is full of pictures of natures and random flatlays of his meals. The selfies of him that he did post, though, most of them did not even show his face in full. Like this one Wooyoung is looking at right now, it’s a picture of Nichkhun leaning his arm on a stone railing and burying his lower face on it so that only his eyes and eyebrows could be seen.

 

“Those are thick eyebrows though,” Wooyoung comments to himself, pulling his phone closer to take a better look but by some rotten luck, when he uses his fingers to try to zoom in the picture, he accidentally likes the post. “Oh my god,” Wooyoung widens his eyes, feeling the blood draining from his face seeing the shape of the heart filled with red. “Oh shit!” Wooyoung throws his phone on the other side of the mattress and stares at it as if willing it to burst into flames and burn the whole post as well.

 

Nothing happens.

 

When Wooyoung reactivates the screen again, he peeks at the date of the post and…

 

“Posted six months ago?!” screams Wooyoung. He didn’t even notice he was backtracking Nichkhun’s page that far! “That’s it. I’m done. I’m _so_ done,” Wooyoung whimpers, climbing the bed and kicking his phone away. He goes under the blanket and curls into a fetal position in shame and disappointment of himself.

 

 

 

When morning comes and it’s already time to go to his class, Wooyoung’s forgotten about what he did last night. He eats his breakfast, washes up and gets ready for school. By the time he retrieves his phone from under the bed, that’s when he sees the notification from instagram.

 

“What,” Wooyoung blinks his eyes, trying to make sure he’s seeing this right— this notification telling him Nichkhun had liked one of his posts (a picture of his feet in blue sneakers and an arrow pointing upwards, captioned “ _just keep going_ ”) and even commented “let’s hang out sometimes! =]”

 

Wooyoung is fine. He’s totally fine and very, _very_ calm. He doesn’t know Nichkhun, doesn’t know how he looks like and what kind of a person he is so it doesn’t make any sense to say he has a crush on this stranger but really, what is _this_ feeling? His heartbeat is racing, he has a funny feeling in his stomach and he feels slightly lightheaded that he has to lean on the wall of the elevator while waiting for it to reach the ground level.

 

Wooyoung doesn’t reply. Well, not yet anyway. At school, Wooyoung tries to concentrate on his lessons but finds his mind always drifting back to Nichkhun and his comment. In a way, it’s annoying— to think some stranger is occupying his mind and getting him distracted from everything else. By noon, Wooyoung gives up trying to ignore his feelings and thoughts, and acknowledges he’s not going to be able to be productive at school that day. Damn Nichkhun and his ability of making Wooyoung feel like this.

 

“Well, Junho said he only wanted to be friends,” Wooyoung says as he looks at the screen of his phone, reading Nichkhun’s comment again for the nth time. “Ah, this is so stupid. I’ll just say okay…”

 

**Khunnie0624**                 let’s hang out sometimes! =]

**0430yes**                             cool ^0^ @Khunnie0624

 

Wooyoung stares at his reply and snorts. “What is that emoji. Ah, whatever.”

 

Strangely enough, Wooyoung feels at ease after replying and finishes his last two classes of the day without any more interruption from his thoughts of Nichkhun.

 

5.

There are nights when you’re hungry at ungodly hours and realize you have no stock of instant foods left. You have no choice but to go out on an emergency groceries restock, but the problem is, you’re already way too comfortable in your pyjamas. Because of your laziness, you decide to wear whatever you’re wearing because honestly, who’s going to see you at late at night like this anyway? The chances of bumping into someone you know is zero to only one percent at most.

 

That’s what happened to Wooyoung that night. He discovers they have no ramen left in the house and has no choice but to go out and get new ones. The 24 hour convenience store is just right across their apartment so Wooyoung doesn’t bother changing his onesie into something else. Besides, the streets are already empty and the night is cold, so it’s already enough of a justification to be out wearing only that.

 

Now, Wooyoung only needs to pay for his stuff but somehow, he’s attracted to the magazine shelves and ends up checking the new issue of a gaming magazine. Maybe he should’ve hurry up and pay when he has the chance to, should’ve cared more when the bell rings indicating another customer had just came in but Wooyoung— well, Wooyoung is oblivious, and somehow forgotten he’s still in his onesie pyjamas so he’s taking his sweet, sweet time browsing the magazine.

 

When Wooyoung blindly turns to walk to the cashier, he bumps into someone instead and sends the other person’s things down to the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking,” Wooyoung bows without looking at the person and bends down to help them pick their things up.

 

“That’s okay,” comes the reply, voice calm and sweet that Wooyoung can’t help but to look up at the owner of the voice. The person is not looking at Wooyoung, but he has a smile on his face as he takes his things from Wooyoung’s hands. Wooyoung freezes on his spot because he at least recognizes those eyes and thick eyebrows, and suddenly, Wooyoung wishes he had tried to make an effort to change his clothes into something more decent because dear God, if this person is really Nichkhun, then he’s really a very good-looking guy even in his simple red polo shirt and ripped jeans. What a timing and way to make a good impression to the guy who apparently gave you a rose. Wooyoung’s in his freaking sleepwear, for goodness sake! A _onesie_ some more—a _cat_ onesie complete with ears and a tail. People weren’t kidding when they say you’ll bump into hot guys when you don’t make efforts in your appearance. Wooyoung can confirm this now for sure.

 

“Thanks, Wooyoung. Wooyoung, right?” the velvety voice says.

 

“Um?” Wooyoung replies lamely, blinking at the guy with questioning eyes. The guy chuckles.

 

“Sorry, I don’t think you know me. I’m Nichkhun— Khunnie-zero-six-two-four on instagram?”

 

“O-oh, right.” Wooyoung wants to slap himself for stuttering. So it really is Nichkhun! Why didn’t Junho tell (read: warn) him about how good-looking Nichkhun is…Self-consciously, Wooyoung pulls back the hoodie of his onesie and looks up at Nichkhun still watching him. “I…didn’t know it was you. Um. Sorry. For bumping into you,” he uselessly gestures at the floor and the things already back in Nichkhun’s hands.

 

“It’s fine! So, do you live around here?” Nichkhun asks conversationally as he walks to the cashier, inviting Wooyoung to walk along with him. With awkward steps, Wooyoung follows Nichkhun.

 

“Yeah, I just live across the streets, actually. How about you? Do you live around here?”

 

“A few blocks away. I usually come here to get my caramel pudding because this is the only place that sells it,” he explains and shows Wooyoung the pudding in his hand. Wooyoung nods in acknowledgement, lips formed into a silent “O”. “You’re only getting ramen? You should try this pudding. It’s really good.”

 

“Oh. Um. Should I?” Wooyoung takes the pudding offered to him anyway, his finger lightly brushing on Nichkhun’s hand. He’s not blushing. Of course he’s not. “Wait, what are you doing?” Wooyoung blinks again when Nichkhun takes the shopping basket from Wooyoung.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll pay this time.”

 

“What? But you don’t have to!” Wooyoung follows Nichkhun to the cashier counter and stands beside him.

 

“Really, I only have 50,000won with me right now, I need smaller notes,” Nichkhun insists, although it still doesn’t make that much sense to Wooyoung on why Nichkhun wants to pay for his ramen.

 

“I’ll pay you back,” Wooyoung tries again.

 

“You don’t have to,” Nichkhun smiles and stops Wooyoung from taking out his money from his pyjamas pocket. He pays for their stuff and hands Wooyoung the plastic with packets of ramen noodles in it. “Here you go.”

 

“T-Thanks…” Wooyoung accepts the plastic bag. Wooyoung doesn’t know why he’s feeling so shy. Is it because he’s not familiar with Nichkhun? Is it because of Nichkhun’s look? Or Nichkhun’s kindness? Or the fact that Nichkhun gave him a flower before? Wooyoung can’t be sure. Maybe it’s because of all of the above.

 

“So, just right across?” Nichkhun points at the apartment complex in front of the convenience store after they stepped out from the building. Wooyoung looks at Nichkhun and nods. He tries not to stare too much, but god, is Nichkhun beautiful. Why is he even thinking about that?! “Okay, I’ll walk you there. It’s dangerous to walk alone.”

 

“What? No, no, you don’t have to!” Wooyoung shakes his head and hands, bewildered. “It’s not that far. I can walk and take care of myself.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you can take care of yourself, it’s just…you’re so cute! It’s other people who I don’t trust. I’m afraid they might try to kidnap you.”

 

Goddamn it, is Nichkhun teasing him? And _goddamn it_ , he’s freaking blushing from being called cute by someone like Nichkhun. It’s so unlike him to feel and act this way but Wooyoung doesn’t know how to stop it.

 

“I-I’m fine. I’ll be okay, nobody will try to kidnap me or anything,” Wooyoung murmurs as he looks away from Nichkhun, heart thumping in his chest. Nichkhun laughs and even that sounds like heaven to Wooyoung’s ears. _What is wrong with you, seriously?_ Wooyoung screams in his head. _Get a grip!_

“May I?” Nichkhun’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

 

“Huh?”

 

“May I?” he repeats, his right hand up and hovering just right above Wooyoung’s head. “It’s your hair.”

 

“My hair? Why? What’s wrong with it?”

 

“Messy,” Nichkhun squints his eyes in concentration, hand aching to touch Wooyoung’s hair and fix it back to place but still waiting for Wooyoung’s permission to actually touch. “May I?” he asks again.

 

“Um. Yeah, okay,” Wooyoung fidgets lightly out of nervousness. Nichkhun strokes his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair for mere seconds, but enough to make Wooyoung shiver. “There. All fine now.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

Nichkhun pokes Wooyoung’s cheek. “Don’t forget me, okay?” Wooyoung doesn’t think that’s even possible. “I’m Nichkhun. Khunnie. I’m your friend now.”

 

Wooyoung smiles. “Is that so?”

 

“Don’t you want it to be so?” God, Nichkhun is so cute when he blinks his eye innocently like that… _Get a grip, Jang Wooyoung!_

“Yeah, I want it to be so,” Wooyoung agrees eventually. He’s rewarded with Nichkhun’s huge grin.

 

6.

Wooyoung and Nichkhun got close pretty quick. They just click together and Wooyoung loves how comfortable he is around Nichkhun. It’s the fastest friendship Wooyoung’s ever made considering it always takes him a while to let new people in to his life, and yet, Nichkhun doesn’t even have to try that hard.

 

Wooyoung and Nichkhun texts each other a lot after Nichkhun got Wooyoung’s number from him. Oddly enough, despite living in the same neighborhood, they don’t get to hang out together much due to conflicting schedules. The only time it’s convenient to meet is mostly when Nichkhun just got off his part-time job. They’d meet up at the same convenience store from before and get night snacks together.

 

They are never out of things to talk about. Nichkhun is just good at starting conversation and keeping it going, and Wooyoung is happy to go with the flow of their conversations. His heartbeat still races being this near to Nichkhun, still races just at the mere thought of the other guy but at least he can hide it from Nichkhun whenever he’s around the Thai and that’s good enough for Wooyoung. He refuses to delve into this feeling he has for Nichkhun, though. No, not yet.

 

Wooyoung also got used to how friendly and… _handsy_ Nichkhun is. Nichkhun likes to have and feel Wooyoung close to him, so it’s either he’s always draping his arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders or has it across Wooyoung’s back with his hand resting on Wooyoung’s waist. He’d ask for Wooyoung’s permission first, of course, but with time, it has become a natural thing to do between them that Nichkhun doesn’t even need to ask anymore.

 

Nichkhun calls Wooyoung with all sorts of terms of endearment in their texts. It was awkward, weird and embarrassing at first (but Wooyoung secretly loves it). Wooyoung had asked Nichkhun why he did that when they’re nothing but friends and the latter simply said it’s just normal for him to do so. _I call everyone that_ , he’d said. Wooyoung doesn’t know if he should be relieved it isn’t as weird as he thought, or disappointed he’s nothing special to Nichkhun— that he’s not the only one Nichkhun calls _love_ or _babe_.

 

7.

“I’m going back to Thailand for semester break,” Nichkhun announces one night that got Wooyoung turning his head at him. Nichkhun doesn’t look back at Wooyoung. He licks the pudding off his lips and eats more of the dessert. Wooyoung is not staring at Nichkhun’s tongue or lips, of course. He doesn’t think about how pink Nichkhun’s lips are, or how they’d taste like. Nope. Probably like caramel pudding, right? Nope.

 

Wooyoung swallows and forces himself to look up at Nichkhun’s eyes. “How long is your semester break?”

 

“Two…weeks?” Nichkhun answers, almost hesitantly, as his gaze meets with Wooyoung’s. “Might take longer break because the whole family is going back for my cousin’s wedding. We’ll see if my uni allows it first, though.”

 

“Oh…okay.” Wooyoung tries not to feel disappointed too much. Two weeks are not even that long. _Two._ But also equals to fourteen days. _Fourteen!_  That’s a two digit number now. Okay, it seems so long and lonely even if Nichkhun is still here and hasn’t left yet. What will he do to kill the time?! Well...it’s not like Nichkhun’s always been there in his life, so Wooyoung supposes he’ll just do whatever he did before Nichkhun came into the picture. “I’ll just play games with Junho and Chansung,” Wooyoung mumbles quietly to himself, nodding his head in agreement to his own suggestion and slurping the banana milk through a straw.

 

“What did you say?” Nichkhun leans closer to hear. Wooyoung stays still and resists his instinct to pull away.

 

“I said, when are you leaving?” Wooyoung lies.

 

“Ah. Next week?” There’s hesitance in his voice again, like he’s afraid of upsetting Wooyoung, which is silly, because Wooyoung’s not upset or anything. Nope.

 

“Next week?” Wooyoung repeats calmly. So, Nichkhun is leaving next week and Wooyoung’s only heard about this now? _Fine_. _He probably has too much babes and loves to inform about it and forgot about telling me._ “I see. Okay then.”

 

“Are you going to miss me?” Nichkhun asks after a moment of silence. He’s thrown away the empty pudding cup into the nearby trash bin. When he comes back, he’s closer than Wooyoung remembers him to be.

 

“No one is going to miss you, pshh,” Wooyoung denies, turning his head to the other side where there is no Nichkhun. He’s bluffing them both because Wooyoung knows he’ll miss Nichkhun and their nightly routine.

 

“Really?” Nichkhun wants to make sure. Wooyoung gets a pinch on his cheek when he nods at Nichkhun’s question.

 

“What was that for?” Wooyoung mocks an offended look and touches his cheek. “Stop pinching my precious cheeks, they are going to sag because of you.”

 

“Then stop being so cute, maybe.” Nichkhun’s laugh fades into a smile on his face. “I’m going to miss you. Promise me you’ll answer back my texts, yeah?”

 

“No,” Wooyoung sticks his tongue out playfully and then bursts out laughing when Nichkhun gives him a pitiful look; puppy eyes and downturned smile and all that. Nichkhun looks ridiculous, but cute. Ridiculously cute.

 

“If you don’t text me back, how will I know whether you miss me or not?”

 

“Well if I don’t text back, you already know the answer then,” Wooyoung teases. He wasn’t ready for the crestfallen look on Nichkhun’s face though, but quickly adds, “I’m kidding, of course I will text you back.”

 

“You better,” Nichkhun offers Wooyoung a small smile and pinches his cheek again. This time, Wooyoung doesn’t say anything about it.

 

8.

Wooyoung meets other people and goes out with his friends, but he will constantly think about Nichkhun especially when he’s alone or doesn’t have any distractions around him. It’s been five days since Nichkhun left for Thailand and so far, Wooyoung’s only received one text from Nichkhun telling him they’ve landed safely in their home country. Since then, Wooyoung never hears from him anymore and he is trying to be okay with that. The whole Horvejkul family is probably busy preparing for the wedding of one of them anyway.

 

Wooyoung misses Nichkhun though, he can’t deny that. One the seventh day, Wooyoung feels the sadness and disappointment creeping over him. It affects his mood and behavior until his best friends catch on and decide to bring him out and cheer him up. Wooyoung isn’t so sure about going out at first but by the end of the day, he glad he accepted their invitation because he did have fun with them and laughed a lot. Junho and Chansung just know how to cheer him up and Wooyoung is always thankful of them.

 

The second text comes on a Sunday— the morning after Wooyoung had a blast at noraebang with Junho and Chansung the night before.

 

_So this is what you’ve been doing? :(,_ the text says, follows by a screenshot of two candid pictures from instagram. The first picture is from Chansung’s instagram, a picture of Wooyoung sitting on the floor with Junho behind him, resting his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder as they looked through the page searching for songs to sing. The other one was taken by Junho when they were at the bus stop waiting for their ride back home. Chansung was leaning against the railing and Wooyoung was hugging the taller guy, sleepy face and all. Junho captioned it: _Get a room! Lol._

_And here I am waiting for you to miss me, but I guess that’s not gonna happen._

_You’ve only been gone for a few days!_

_How long do I have to be gone for you to miss me? :’(_

“So silly,” Wooyoung smiles, pulling the blanket closer to cover himself. Somehow, it’s chilly that morning but Wooyoung welcomes the coldness if it means he can get all warmed up in his blanket like this. “I’ve missed you since the night before you left. Or maybe way before that. Hmm…”

 

_Good morning Nichkhun. How are you today?,_ Wooyoung types, deciding to ignore Nichkhun’s question. If he gets into that too much, he’s afraid he’s going to blurt out all his feelings—of how he misses Nichkhun so much and how he wishes Nichkhun was there with him. It’s way past the line of friendship and Wooyoung really doesn’t want to make things awkward between them. Nichkhun needs to stop joking around and giving Wooyoung false signals, seriously.

 

Wooyoung thought Nichkhun wasn’t going to reply and almost dozed off to sleep again but a few minutes later, Nichkhun replies back with a _Good morning._ And then: _I’m fine. But tired. Weddings are tiring! But it’s so much fun when the whole family gathers around like this, you know? = ] how are you? Everything good?_

_S’all good._

_When are you coming back again?_

_Is that your way of saying you miss me? :D_

_Maybe…_

_Can’t you just say you miss me?_

_Hehe = ]_

_But I don’t miss you._

_:(_

_But I_

_I miss_

_You…_

_How do I know you’re telling the truth?,_ Wooyoung replies. It’s actually quite fun teasing Nichkhun. _I mean, you didn’t try looking for and talking to me. I figured you probably miss your other friends more and talked to them instead, right?_

_Babeeeeeeeeeee_

_Noooooo :(_

_I reaaaaaaaaaaally missed you :’( it’s the truth!_

_Don’t be mad at me_

_I did want to look for you but I didn’t want to bother you so I waited for you to text me first…_

_And I was busy too, I didn’t get to check my phone often_

_I’m so sorry_

Wooyoung stares at the quick series of text in amusement. He was only teasing Nichkhun but didn’t think the guy would take it way too seriously. Seeing Nichkhun genuinely panicking, Wooyoung suddenly feels bad.

 

_Khun, it’s okay! I was only joking with you._

_I know you’re busy_

_And btw it’s also okay if you talk to other friends_

_^0^_

_I don’t want you thinking I’m not thinking about you, because I am_

Wooyoung feels his heartbeat picking up pace reading that text from Nichkhun. Is Nichkhun thinking about him, too, just like how he’s thinking about Nichkhun?

 

_I really do miss you_.

 

Wooyoung chews on his lower lip and contemplates on replying but Nichkhun’s next text comes through first:

 

_When I get home…_

_Can you pretend I’m Chansung and give me a hug like that in the picture?_

Wooyoung smiles. _Why should I pretend you’re Chansung? I want to hug Nichkhun._ Yeah, screw all his paranoid thoughts and worries. He’s gonna follow his guts and feelings instead.

 

_I miss you, too,_ Wooyoung types and presses send.

 

9.

Wooyoung’s heading home from class, sleepy and exhausted after a very long day at uni, when someone comes running up to him from behind and shouting a loud “Wooyoungaa!”

 

Turning around, Wooyoung is greeted by someone immediately launching themselves onto Wooyoung and attacking him with a bear hug. The force is too much and sudden that Wooyoung can’t find the balance to hold them up and both of them end up on the ground. Wooyoung is in a state between shocked, alarmed and confused.

 

“What the hell? Who are you?” Wooyoung demands. He doesn’t struggle to break free, though. That’s how tired he is. The other person lifts his head up and gives him a familiar puppy look. Wooyoung widens his eyes with surprise, feeling the exhaustion leaving his body and replacing it with muted excitement.

 

“I’ve only been gone for two weeks and you’ve already forgotten me?”

 

“Nichkhun? When did you get back?” Wooyoung asks. He still feels a little bit confused. Nichkhun wasn’t supposed to be back until next week. “Weren’t you coming back next week?”

 

“I was supposed to but I have uni and I have work,” Nichkhun explains, resting his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “And I miss you,” he adds. “So I have to be back sooner. I’m sorry I lied. I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“What a sneaky one,” Wooyoung accuses playfully but can’t help to grin. The thoughts of Nichkhun missing him and going back home to see him, and even going as far as to surprise him, makes Wooyoung feels warm and giddy on the inside. “You did surprise me by the way, with your aggressive hug.”

 

Nichkhun laughs at that. His laughter is becoming one of Wooyoung’s favorite sounds in the world and he wants to keep hearing that as much as possible. Being the reason for that laugh would be even better.

 

They turn quiet after that, both still on the ground with Wooyoung still in Nichkhun’s arms, just basking in each other’s presence. They lay there uncaring of the world around them—of the passersby giving them strange looks, of the dirt on the ground— they stay there like it’s normal for two grown up men to hug on the sidewalks. Being with Nichkhun like this, being in his arms, Wooyoung feels warm, happy and whole.

 

Of course someone has to ruin the moment eventually. Theirs comes in the form of Junho walking up to them, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in disapproval at their behavior. Then, he lifts his hand up and snaps a picture of them with his phone.

 

Junho never gets that much likes and comments on his Instagram post before.

 

10.

Nichkhun finds time to meet Wooyoung more often, and Wooyoung appreciates the effort.

 

They’d get lunch or dinner together, watch movies in cinemas, read books in quaint cafes and—Wooyoung’s personal favorite— visit handcraft stores, as well as home furniture stores. They’re all activities Wooyoung enjoys a lot, or rather, something he really enjoys because he’s doing it with Nichkhun. He doesn’t mind doing these over and over again every week, because that means he’ll get to see Nichkhun again and again.

 

It’s a bit worrying how he’s always missing Nichkhun after every of their days or nights out together, though. He keeps wanting to see Nichkhun and be around him, and Wooyoung thinks that’s a problem because what if Nichkhun thinks he’s clingy? What if Nichkhun gets bored or tired of seeing Wooyoung all the time?

 

“You won’t get bored of me, will you?” Wooyoung asks one day. He doesn’t put the book in his hands down and pretends he’s still reading although he isn’t. He feels Nichkhun’s eyes on him and then through the corners of his eyes, sees Nichkhun closing his book and putting it down on the table.

 

“Why’d you ask?”

 

“Just asking,” Wooyoung shrugs and feigns disinterest at Nichkhun’s possible answer to his question, like it doesn’t matter to him of what Nichkhun is going to say anyway, when deep inside, Wooyoung cares too much of what Nichkhun thinks.

 

“Well, what makes you think I’ll get bored of you?” Nichkhun tries asking again.

 

“Because,” Wooyoung murmurs. “It feels like you’ll get bored of me by how much we’re seeing each other every week…”

 

Nichkhun uses his hand to slide down on the page of the book Wooyoung’s holding and closes it, taking it away from Wooyoung so Wooyoung has his attention on Nichkhun instead. “You’re so silly,” is what Nichkhun says. Wooyoung blinks dumbly at Nichkhun. “We see each other as much as we can every week, but it’s never quite enough for me so _I_ keep asking you out. Why would I be the one who will get bored of you? If anything, you’re the one who should get bored of me for always asking you out,” he ends with a chuckle.

 

“Not at all,” Wooyoung quickly denies with the shake of his head. He feels the heat rising up to his face and can only wish it doesn’t show. “I’m glad you ask me out, actually,” Wooyoung admits. “And if you must know…”

 

“Yeah?”  Nichkhun encourages Wooyoung to continue, patient eyes intent on him. Wooyoung feels small under that gaze and looks away.

 

“If you must know, I enjoy spending time with you. Thank you for being my friend.”

 

Nichkhun surprises Wooyoung by ruffling his hair into a mess. “The feeling is mutual, my…” he pauses, then grins although the smile doesn’t reach his eyes when he adds “Friend.”

 

Wooyoung doesn’t say anything more than that, confused by the change of air and mood around them. He doesn’t question it either, so they naturally get back to their readings soon after.

 

 

 

Wooyoung is not frowning. He’s _not_. He’s also not stalking Nichkhun, by the way—he was just checking Nichkhun’s instagram for updates and happened to see new tagged pictures of Nichkhun so he clicked on it, only to see…

 

Pictures of Nichkhun with girls. _Girls_.

 

They’re all selcas, of Nichkhun with at least four different girls. He’s wearing the same clothes and hat on the pictures so Wooyoung assumes they’re all taken on the same day. Nichkhun posted a picture of an empty table earlier on showing about ten empty chairs and ten sets of eating utensils prepared on the table, and Wooyoung should’ve known it’s not just another random picture Nichkhun took. Nichkhun has a plan tonight—a dinner or a group blind date, but whatever it is, it’s something he had cancelled their meeting that day for to go to that occasion instead. Wooyoung tries not to feel betrayed or upset so much, but it’s not something he can control very well especially when it’s driven by jealousy. Yes, Wooyoung is jealous. He won’t go as far as saying Nichkhun is his because he’s not, but they had plans tonight and Nichkhun would rather go out with someone else rather than with Wooyoung and that thought stings.

 

Nichkhun doesn’t look for him or even text him that night, so Wooyoung doesn’t either.

 

In fact, they don’t talk for a few days. Wooyoung is hurt, confused and disappointed but it wasn’t unexpected. Nichkhun really did get bored of him in the end. It’s rather unfortunate, Wooyoung thinks, because he’s starting to accept his feelings for Nichkhun, starting to admit to himself of how much he really likes Nichkhun. Now, it feels like they’re not going anywhere. Nichkhun will probably find someone better to hang out with and make other new friends and forget Wooyoung.

 

“Wooyoung, you’re so dramatic,” Junho unhelpfully comments.

 

“Thank you,” Wooyoung says, having no energy to fight back with witty words. He leans down and presses his cheek on the table of the cafeteria.

 

“I mean, how do you know he doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore? You’re just making assumptions here. Maybe he’s just really busy, you know?” Junho tries reasoning again. “And if you miss him that much, why don’t you try calling him instead?”

 

“Because…I don’t want to.”

 

Junho throws his arms up in the air in frustration. “You’re ridiculous! Chansung, tell Wooyoung he’s being ridiculous.”

 

Wooyoung tsks. If Junho can’t stand his “ridiculousness” then Wooyoung can’t stand Junho’s impatience.  He switches to lean his other cheek on the table and sees Chansung is already leaning his cheek on the table too, facing him with a grin on his face.”Chansungaaaaaa~” Wooyoung whines his complain.

 

“Wooyoungaaaa~”

 

“Tell Junho he’s being mean…”

 

“Junho, you’re being mean,” Chansung deadpans.

 

“Chansungaaaa…” Wooyoung knits his eyebrows together appreciatively, touched at how quick Chansung is to have his back. “At least I still have you…”

 

“Oh my god, I give up. I can’t with you two. Just. Do whatever you like then.”

 

“Should we go noraebang later?” Chansung suggests, easily ignoring Junho. “Let’s go get ice cream before that.”

 

“You are literally the best!” Wooyoung jumps up to hug Chansung, who laughs but hugs Wooyoung back.

 

“Yah!” Junho sulks. Wooyoung then feels Junho hugging his back. “I want to be your best, too!”

 

Wooyoung squishes his cheek on Chansung’s shoulder and says “Then buy me ice cream. And you’re singing and dancing Heartbreaker with me.”

 

“I’ll even sing all of the songs of your beloved 2PM hyungs with you!” Junho offers. Wooyoung bursts out laughing, already feeling slightly better and his spirit lifted up. It’s comforting to know he will always have his best friends in his life no matter what.

 

 

 

Wooyoung receives a call on a Saturday afternoon and is surprised to see Nichkhun’s name flashing on the screen. Wooyoung picks up the call after the fourth ring to Nichkhun inviting Wooyoung to meet him at the playground just at the corner down the streets of Wooyoung’s apartment. Wooyoung agrees and they end up the call.

 

Looking at the weather outside, there are grey clouds in the sky. It seems like it’s going to rain soon. Wooyoung purses his lips into a thin line but gets ready to go out anyway. He wears a jacket and takes an umbrella with him, just in case, and then after telling his sister he’s going out for a while, he heads to the playground with questions playing in his head.

 

He wonders why Nichkhun wants to see him. He sounded calm on the phone but there was something else in his voice although Wooyoung can’t identify it clearly. They haven’t talked or met for a few days so a part of Wooyoung is worried things will be awkward between them. He shrugs the thoughts off and walks quicker, in fear Nichkhun’s been waiting for him for too long already.

 

He spots Nichkhun sitting and taking shelter under the playground set. He doesn’t seem aware Wooyoung has already arrived since he has his back on Wooyoung. Wooyoung swallows and takes a deep breath in and out before walking up to Nichkhun and sitting down on the ground next to him. “Hey,” Wooyoung greets, putting the umbrella aside.

 

“Oh, hey,” Nichkhun looks up from his phone with surprise and puts it away after locking it. Seeing Nichkhun’s face up-close, Wooyoung realizes how much he misses that guy. All his sadness, disappointment and hurt dissipate just like that and replaced with relief and happiness to be able to see Nichkhun again.

 

“You don’t have work today?”

 

“Nah, I have a day off today,” Nichkhun tells him. “You weren’t in the middle of doing something, were you? I hope I’m not bothering you.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Wooyoung assures with a smile. He was just getting ready to play online game with Junho and Chansung again when he received the call from Nichkhun. Thinking about it again, Wooyoung hadn’t told them he couldn’t make it to their gaming session yet. He hopes they don’t mind him bailing on them. Well, not so much anyway.

 

“That’s good to hear…” Nichkhun trails off, making way for the silence to settle in. For a while neither of them says a thing. Wooyoung takes a glance at Nichkhun and it seems like he’s gathering words to say, so Wooyoung turns his head away and looks around while waiting for Nichkhun to finally say something. “How are you?” Nichkhun asks, having Wooyoung’s eyes on him again. Wooyoung wasn’t expecting such a basic question but figures it’s a polite thing to ask after not talking or meeting each other for a while. It’s such a Nichkhun thing to do.

 

“Fine, I guess. How about you?”

 

Nichkhun nods, probably indicating he’s been doing fine, too. “You…didn’t call me…”

 

“And you didn’t call me either,” Wooyoung states, suddenly feeling defensive at Nichkhun’s words that sounded like an accusation although he probably didn’t mean it that way.

 

“Do I have to be the one to call you first?”

 

“Look, I didn’t want to bother you, okay? You’re probably busy hanging out with your other friends or going on a date. I don’t want to hog all your time.”

 

“On a what?” Nichkhun knits his eyebrows in confusion. “Date?”

  
“Yeah,” Wooyoung says matter-of-factly. “That night when you cancelled our plan, you went out on a date.”

 

“I did?” Nichkhun looks even more confused as he tries to remember that night. Wooyoung is becoming slightly annoyed at this. Is Nichkhun playing dumb with him because he got caught?

 

“Well, yeahh. I saw on instagram.”

 

“Oh, wait,” something seems to click in Nichkhun’s head. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_. That was last weekend, right?” Wooyoung nods his head. “That wasn’t a date!” Wooyoung doesn’t know why Nichkhun looks relieved. Happy, even. “I didn’t cancel our plan to go on a date with someone else. I had dinner with my cousins cause they were visiting. I’d been taking them to places around Seoul all day long.”

 

Wooyoung can only blink at this information. So, it wasn’t a group blind date or anything? Just Nichkhun having dinner with his cousins because they were in town? Is that it? Wooyoung feels silly. Junho was right after all. Wooyoung was being dramatic and thinking too much, making stupid assumptions by himself. He should’ve asked Nichkhun directly. Why didn’t he? Oh, yeah, right. Because his pride wouldn’t let him do that. Silly Wooyoung.

 

Nichkhun must’ve taken Wooyoung’s silence as a sign of Wooyoung’s mistrust or uncertainty of Nichkhun’s explanation because he’s taking his phone to show Wooyoung the pictures taken on that day. He leans closer to Wooyoung and slides his finger on the screen. “This is my sister, Yanin,” he says, pointing to a pretty girl with long, straight hair. And then he points to another girl next to Yanin. This one, Wooyoung notes, looks _exactly_ like Nichkhun, except with long wavy hair and makeup on. “This is my youngest sister, Cherreen. See, these are my cousins, Janice and her husband, and Mika and James…”

 

It’s adorable that Nichkhun’s trying his best to explain to Wooyoung so he wouldn’t misunderstand. Wooyoung glances up at Nichkhun and since then, he’s way past listening anymore. He’s quietly looking at Nichkhun instead, appreciating how close Nichkhun is to him. He notices the moles on Nichkhun’s neck and itches to touch them, but he doesn’t, and he can’t look away at the way Nichkhun’s Adam’s apple moves when he talks or swallows. Is it strange for him to want to nuzzle his nose on Nichkhun’s neck because it just looks that inviting to him?

 

Wooyoung moves his gaze up and realizes Nichkhun’s stopped talking when he stares at his unmoving lips. It’s slightly parted and a nice shade of pink, and now Wooyoung can’t decide whether he wants to nuzzle on Nichkhun’s neck first, or claim his lips into a kiss.

 

“We are so stupid,” Wooyoung says when their gazes meet and locked. Nichkhun’s gaze softens at that, at how he understands what Wooyoung’s talking about and agreeing with it. Wooyoung feels silly at this realization that all along, the feelings have been mutual between them. Why was neither of them brave enough to admit that before?

 

“We are?” Nichkhun asks anyway.

 

“At least I am…”

 

Careful hand finds its way to cup on Wooyoung’s cheek, a look of relieved finality falls on his face as Wooyoung leans onto his touch, like that’s all he needs to take his next action. This time, neither of them wants to hold back anymore, Wooyoung can feel it. “Yeah, maybe we are,” Nichkhun agrees and closes the gap between their mouths just as the rain starts to pour down, pitter-pattering against the metal slides and drowning the sound of Wooyoung’s racing heartbeat.

 

Wooyoung decides he doesn’t care anyway. Not as he slides his hand on Nichkhun’s chest and feels Nichkhun’s heartbeat beating in rhythm with his.

 

11.

It’s not love at first sight for Wooyoung.

 

In fact, he didn’t even see Nichkhun on that night they apparently met for the first time because he was busy looking for tulips his sister _demanded_ him to get. Wooyoung only knew Nichkhun was there when Junho passed him the rose Nichkhun apparently gave to him, but even then, Wooyoung didn’t even know his name.

 

Today, Wooyoung finds out Junho didn’t only take a picture of Wooyoung that night. He took one picture of Nichkhun, too. Nichkhun was wearing a white shirt and pink hat, hand pressed on the utility pole next to him. It’s a picture taken from Nichkhun’s side but he was not looking at the camera (Junho has a knack of taking candid pictures) and to somewhere else instead.

Wooyoung raises his eyebrows questioningly, because the captions of the post seem incomplete and don’t say anything else. He understands more, however, when he scrolls further down his feed and sees Nichkhun’s posted the same picture of him that Junho posted on his instagram before. He can’t stop the grin on his face when he reads the captions for that post.

 

Wooyoung thinks Nichkhun deserves a hug for that so when the said guy comes walking down the path to meet Wooyoung in front of his apartment building, with a cheery “Wooyoungaaa~” and a wave of his hand, Wooyoung immediately attacks him with a hug.

 

They end up stumbling on the ground again and becoming a giggling mess, but with the same zero care of the rest of the world around them.

 

 

 

 

**Khunnie0624**

 ❤ 186 likes

**Khunnie0624** _All these pretty flowers around us…_

 

 

**Khunnie0624**

 ❤ 205 likes

**Khunnie0624**    _...and you’re the only one I see._ _#loveatfirstsight #truestory_

 

 


End file.
